In view of the fact that the game of golf is played in such manner that a golf ball must be consistently hit widely varying distance to a wide variety of intended targets, a variety of golf clubs are used, including woods for long distances, long irons for significant distance and control, medium range irons for intermediate distances, short range irons for short distances and a putter for controlled ball movement on golf course greens. It is necessary for golfers to consistently hit each of these golf club so that the ball flight and intended distance are achieved with a high degree of consistency. To accomplish this, it is necessary for the golfer to establish a proper target line to an intended target. It is then appropriate for the golfer to place the golfer's body parallel to the target line. This is typically accomplished by placement of the toes of the golfer's shoes along an imaginary target line that extends from the golfer to the target. This activity is generally known as "alignment" and "set up". Teaching professionals generally position a golf club on the ground with the shaft of the club in alignment with the target. The golfer will then position the feet so that the toes of the golfer's shoes will touch or nearly touch the shaft of the club so that the golfer will get the feel of positioning the feet relative to a line to the target. Since the target line is always imaginary it frequently becomes very difficult for a golfer to determine proper alignment of the feet with an intended target. When body misalignment occurs the golfer's stance or position of the feet will be "open" or "closed" relative to the target line and the resultant flight of the ball will naturally be left or right of the target which is in most cases undesirable. When this occurs, golfer's tend to compensate for body alignment error by adjustment of the golf swing. The golfer's muscles then become "tuned" to an improper golf swing and it becomes very difficult for the golfer to correct body alignment problems without the services of a teaching professional. It is desirable to provide golfer's with the capability of simply and efficiently mechanically establishing body setup and alignment relative to an intended target during practice activities so that a proper golf swing can be more easily verified and the muscles of the golfer can be tuned during practice to consistently achieve a normal golf swing.
It is also necessary in order to achieve a normal golf swing for the golfer to achieve a proper stance relative to the golf club that is being swung so that the spacing of the golfer's shoes, i.e. width of the stance can be properly established. Obviously, the width of the golfer's stance, i.e. spacing of the feet will vary with the golf club that is being swung, i.e. woods, long irons, short irons, etc. and the ball position relative to the target line and the golfer's feet will also vary according to the particular club that is being used. It is also necessary that the hips and shoulders of the golfer be positioned parallel to the target line when setup and alignment is being established. Thus, for a consistent golf swing the golfer must have the capability of consistently positioning the shoulders and hips parallel to the target line at the beginning of the golf swing. Since it is very difficult and impractical to mentally consider all of these variables at the time setup and alignment is being established and the golf swing is being initiated, it is necessary for the golfer to achieve automatic muscle control through repetitive practice swings so that in actual play virtually all of these variables are accommodated by automatic muscle control without requiring the golfer to specifically think about them.
Although much of the golf practice activities that are done occur at driving ranges so that golfers can visualize the flight of the ball and make adjustments and corrections to hopefully achieve more consistency in setup, alignment and swing, the necessity to physically travel to a training facility of this nature often deters the amount of practice that is necessary for the golfer to develop automatic muscle control and achieve proper setup, alignment and swing. Thus, it is also appropriate to provide golfers with the capability of achieving golf swing practice at home, such as in the backyard, recreational room, etc. and to practice regularly throughout the year, even during inclement weather conditions so that when the golfer will be more likely when actually playing golf to easily achieve proper setup, alignment and swing. It has been proven that when this occurs the golfer will achieve better, more accurate and more enjoyable play. Heretofore apparatus has not been available to enable the golfer to achieve consistent practice and, without the aid of a teaching professional to ensure proper setup, alignment and swing. It is to these needs and desires that the present invention is addressed.